1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-069836 discloses a connector with a waiting side housing that penetrates through a mounting hole of a panel and a fit-in side housing to be fit into a receptacle of the waiting side housing. A slide lever is mounted on the fit-in side housing. The two housings are connected by fitting the fit-in side housing lightly into the receptacle at a front side of the panel and then sliding the slide lever in a direction intersecting a connecting direction of the two housings. The fit-in side housing is pulled into the receptacle by a cam action between cam followers of the receptacle and cam grooves of the slide lever.
The slide lever of the above-described connector is operated on a side forward of the panel, and the cam followers are provided on the outer surface of the receptacle. Thus, the entire slide lever, including an operating portion, is forward of the panel, and the receptacle needs to project a large distance toward the front of the panel. As a result, a large space is necessary at the front side of the panel where the fit-in side housing and the receptacle can be arranged side by side.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to save space.